Team Robot's First Adventure Begins/Transcript
This is the transcript of Team Robot's First Adventure Begins. Team Robot's Very Beginning Narrator: A long time ago, in a city called, Station Square. A four hero team discovers a bunch of new world's outside the universe. Escapades abound as Emerl, G-Merl, Yoshi & Donkey Kong, along with they're friends explore these new worlds and meet some new friends. Finding the true meaning of Hope, Teamwork and Friendship. A whole new adventure truly begins' as Emerl will one day discover his destiny and be the number one leader of Team Robot. We'd joined to Team Robot, Spongebob, Patrick, Sora, Donald and Goofy as Eddy, Double-D and Ed are about to discover a letter from Master Yen Sid. giggles as Eddy shows him a bare wall. Eddy: "Oh Ed. Whaddya think? Huh?" Edd: muttering "I'm surrounded by idiots." Ed: "Cool! It is so flat!" Edd: "A wall, Eddy?" Emerl: "I uh...I really hate to say it but what's so great about a wall?" Edd: " Certainly you jest." pulls on a cord at the wall's base and part of the wall unravels, revealing a door with multiple locks. Eddy: "Ya wanna see my brother's room?" Donald and Goofy: gasped Spongebob and Patrick: screamed Edd: shocked "Your brother's room?" Ed: excited "Every man for himself!" reaches for the doorknob only to have Eddy slap his hand away. Eddy: "Hey, wait a minute! Who gave you permission to touch his door?" Ed: "Nobody." Eddy: "That's right, Ed." he gives Ed a chair. "Have a seat, relax. Maybe I can trim your toenails or something." Ed: "Oh, be still my heart." takes a rope out and ties Ed to the chair. Eddy: "Now then." angry "If you touch anything in my brother's room I'll–" Edd: "Eddy. How do you suppose we enter this outpouring of resistance?!" Yoshi: "Yeah, Double-D's right, how are we suppose to open your brother's door, it's lock shut." Sora: "I think I'll have to agree with Yoshi, not even my Keyblade can unlock this door, Eddy." Eddy: "No problem. I got a key." crowbar is wedged between the doorframe and the door. It wiggles some, and then the door is thrown open. Eddy: "Come on in, boys. Check it out." and the others gaze at the numerous knickknacks scattered about the room. Sora: "cool." Donald: "Huh? Wow." Ed: "Your brother's room is cool, Eddy!" Eddy: "My brother is the coolest, Ed." Edd: "Yes, well, in some circles I'm sure." Gmerl: "oh man, I've hardly even believe it, but it's really awesome." Edd: "Shall we throw caution to the wind and enter this lair of–" drags Edd back just as a safe falls from the ceiling. The safe lands on Edd's foot. Eddy: "Watch it! My brother was a whiz at booby traps." continues in. Edd: pain "But Eddy, the safe!" Eddy: "Already checked it, Double D. It's empty." pulls Edd along. "Can't you just smell his greatness?" Ed: "I think that is me, Eddy." Spongebob: "Do you think we should take the stuff off the wall?" Patrick: "No way Spongebob, Eddy said we shouldn't touch any of his brothers things." Spongebob: "But won't it be bad if we break anything?" Patrick: "Well that's what I mean we're not touching anything and that's final." Spongebob: "Okay we'll just look around this stuff." Patrick: "Good, just don't pay me." Donkey Kong: well, at least Patrick knows how to think for the right reasons." Sora: "hmm sounds fair." Eddy: top of a car "Look at this! Ain't she a beaut?" rubs it. "My brother said I could have it when I turn fourteen!" Edd: "Not that it's out of place in this den of dishevelment, but why is there a vehicle sitting in your brother's bedroom?" Goofy: "I'm confused too I thought cars were mean't to be in garages." Eddy: "He keeps his snake in the trunk." opens the trunk. "Huh, the little weasel must've escaped again." Edd: scared "Escaped? Oh dear, oh dear, oh–" backs into the giant stuffed camel. Donald: "Wow Double-D, I guess that's one way of making a fake camel spread out dust." Eddy: "Hey, watch the camel! I said no touching!" Ed: "Oh, I wish I had a room like this!" Edd: sneezing "Dust! From a camel! Oh, who knows where that thing has wallowed. Air, I need air!" unfurls the drapes to reveal a bricked-up window. Emerl: "Whoa, I don't remember seeing bricks in front of his brothers window?" Eddy: "Ha ha! My brother was a whiz at laying bricks! Hey Lumpy, did you catch that one? Ed!" Donald and Goofy: gasped Spongebob and Patrick: screamed Eddy: "Get away from there!" opens the fridge, and a bed pops out onto Edd. Eddy: "What'd I tell ya? Don't touch any of my brother's stuff, Ed." folds the bed back up and closes the fridge door, not noticing that Edd is stuck to the bottom of the mattress. Patrick: " Well that was a rip off." Eddy: "Ever thought of renting out that empty space you call a head?" Edd: dazed "Oh, look at the time, gotta go. Ta-ta." Eddy: "Where are you going?" leads him to another section of the room. "Did I tell you my brother was a whiz at chewing ice cubes?" looks at a shelf. On the shelf are a jar of beans, a mannequin head, and a trophy. Ed: "Cool." leans in towards the camel, and then needs to sneeze. His sneeze sets the trophy wobbling. Edd: "Please, Eddy. I'm sure your brother was a multifaceted individual, but I–" trophy falls onto Edd's head. Yoshi: "Uh oh that's not a good sound." immediately turns around and eyes the trophy fearfully. Eddy: scared "Did it dent?" Sora: "I don't think so Eddy, But its just made out of something strong?" Ed: "I will get it, Sora." stands up, breaking the ropes effortlessly. "Nice and soft like a kitten." picks it up with his teeth. Eddy: to pull the trophy away "Ed, get your slobbering mouth off my brother's trophy!" Donald and Goofy: gasped Spongebob and Patrick: screamed Ed: "Yow! Yow! Yow!" Edd: "Okay, that's it, I protest!" Eddy: "Let go, you pathetic excuse for a lump!" Ed: "Yow!" Eddy: "Let go!" Ed: "Yow!" Eddy: "Ed!" Edd: "I've truly had enough–" trophy breaks in half. The resulting collisions of the warring parties shake a paper loose from a beach umbrella set up in a corner of the room. It lands in front of Ed. Ed: it to Edd "Read to me what is on the pretty paper, Double D." Eddy: "Forget the stupid paper, find me some stupid tape!" Emerl: "Maybe we should try some ducttape, that always works." Sora: "Quit jocking around Emerl, ducttape isn't strong enough to hold things you know that." Gmerl: "I think Sora's right, but I'm pretty sure that hotglue should fix it." Spongebob: "Hey uh... Double-D what's that you're holding?" Edd: it over "Why, I do believe this is a letter." Eddy: "Let me see that thing." Donkey Kong: "Say, who do you guys think it's from?" Spongebob: "I wish I knew, but we don't know who sent it." Eddy: looks at it. "It's a letter from master yen sid! Sora, Donald and goofy: "what?! Huh?" Emerl: "And look, he want's us to see him at his tower." SpongeBob and Patrick: "Yeah!" out with excitement Eddy: "We're gonna be rich, swimming in moolah, rolling in hay!" Gmerl: "Uh guy's, I think there's some writing on the back." Eddy: realizes he can't read it. "Uh…I think it's in equestrian. My brother was a whiz at bazooki playing." Edd: "Yes, well. It appears to be some form of encoding." Ed: it "Let's thaw it out at my house! My mom has a stove." Eddy: "What're you talking about, Ed? My stove'll work fine." takes it from Ed, and Edd takes it from Eddy. Edd: "Oh please. The strange thing is, all treasure maps have some indication as to its location, a star, an X, a cross–but I don't see anything here! It's baffling! Do you see one in here, because I don't." Spongebob and Patrick: "We don't know." Emerl: "So Double-D, what do you think we should do about this?" Edd: thinking "This requires careful study and can only be solved by ingenuity and patient effort. Meet me at my house in one hour." Eddy impatient Emerl and the others: "One hour?" Edd: "And I'll have your answer to our destiny, gentlemen." leaves. Eddy: "Great. What are we supposed to do for an hour?" Ed: "I've got an elastic, Eddy." Eddy: "Big deal." shoots the elastic at Eddy. "YOWCH!" Meeting Master Yen Sid and Princess Celestia Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts